Brittana Week
by gracielovesyou
Summary: Brittana Week stories. Shorts one shots based on the days prompt. Day Six - Canon, Title - Soulmates So To Speak? Words - 118
1. Mommies

"You look."

"No. You should."

"Why? You're the one who should know!"

"So should you!"

"Yeah but whatever that says is going to affect us both, but you more than anything."

"Why don't we look together?"

"Okay… ready?"

"No."

"1…"

"2…"

"3!"

"You didn't look!" Santana whined, looking at her wife in annoyance holding the stick tightly in her left hand.

"Nor did you!" Brittany retorted.

"Well… no but-"

"But nothing. Maybe this was a bad idea, what if it's not worked again, what if we're not ready, what if I do something wrong and it fucks everything up, what if-" Brittany started panicking, but Santana placed the stick by the sink and grabbed her face, forcing the blonde to look into her eyes.

"Calm down. Breathe, come on, we can do this, do you love me?" She asked.

"Yes, more than anythi-"

"And I love you yes?" She interrupted, still making eye-contact.

"Well, yeah but-"

"Then everything will be fine. No matter what that stick says okay?"

"Okay." Brittany nodded.

"Good ready?"

"Yes."

"Together?"

"Together." Santana picked up the stick in one hand and held onto Brittanys hand with the other.

"1…"

"2…"

"3." They said in unison, both finally looking down at the test.

"Oh my god…" Brittany breathed.

"Oh my god…" Santana mumbled.

"Does that-?" Brittany began.

"Uh huh."

"So that means-?"

"Uh huh!"

"Oh my god! We're gonna be Mommies!" She shouted wrapping her arms around Santanas waist and hoisting her off the ground, spinning them both around in circles in their tiny bathroom.

"YES!" The latina squealed, hugging her wifes neck, a small tear of happiness escaping her eye as Brittany put her back down on the floor. She fused their lips together in a passionate kiss, the overwhelming emotions of joy and love filling their hearts in this one moment. "I love you so much." She uttered against her lips.

"I love you too San, I'm so happy."

"We're gonna have a baby." Santana giggled.

"Yes." Brittany chuckled. "Yes, we are."


	2. Reform

Santana was devastated. She really was, she'd tried so goddamn hard, but it just wasn't good enough. It was never good enough for her. She was angry at herself, at Brittany, at Sam, at Kurt, Rachel and even the damn pigeon that sits on her windowsill every day. She'd tried to get Brittany back, she'd even gone back to Lima, but no. It wasn't enough. And now as she stood on the stage, looking out at the empty auditorium she shook her head in defeat. There was nothing more she could do.

She took a seat on the edge of the stage her legs hanging off the edge as she took a breath and began to sing slowly.

'_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now' _

She looked around, listening to her voice as it filled the room, she smiled sadly and continued.

_'Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down _

_'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name,_

_ It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_ Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize _

_That I should have bought you flowers _

_And held your hand _

_Should have gave you all my hours'_

Someone had crept into the room, and was sitting at the back, her face hidden in the shadows.

_'When I had the chance _

_Take you to every party _

_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance _

_Now my baby's dancing But she's dancing with another man' _

She thought she was alone as she sang, so she carried on, as usual giving everything she had to the song. A powerful voice joined in, the harmony floating through the air and making Santana smile when she recognised the voice.

_'I hope he buys you flowers _

_I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours _

_When he has the chance _

_Take you to every party _

_'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance _

_Do all the things I should have done When I was your man _

_Do all the things I should have done _

_When I was your man' _

"You know, Wheezy, we always did sound great together." Santana said, standing back up on the stage, and peering into the shadows, wincing against the harsh light.

"That we did. Look Santana I know you hate Sam now..." Mercedes chuckled slowly making her way towards the other girl, her heels clicking as she walked.

"I don't hate him, I'm just... disappointed in him is all. I thought that you and him were y'know. Doing your thing." She shrugged meeting her at the stairs and giving her a quick hug.

"We were, but after I went to LA, it was just too hard. It's not that neither of us could be trusted to remain faithful, it's just that we weren't seeing each other as much as we should have, we just couldn't hack it. So we broke up. It was for the best."

Santana chuckled bitterly. "I know what that's like."

"Anyway, my point is, we all want comfort, and that's all that Sam is to Britt. We all know it."

"Yeah right. She doesn't want me anymore. What else can I do? I tried."

"Oh Santana Lopez, you shut your mouth right now." Mercedes said, frowning at the latina, and causing the usually mouthy girl to stand stunned, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Wha-"

"You know she wants you back, but you're being dumb about it. You girls have been through a lot together, and you will continue to until you get your act together. The Santana Lopez that I know would not be moping around feeling sorry for herself, she would be getting her girl back. And I know just how to help you."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Santana smiled.

"Yes, I am. Santana. It's time to reform the Troubletones." She replied with a smirk.


	3. Go Get 'Em Boss

Santana smirked stepping out of her car, it locking automatically as she jogged up the steps of her house. The structure was huge, it was only two floors, but it stretched round giving it an impressive and intimidating feel. It was very modern, all white walls and no corners, floor length windows and a stylish looking water feature in the middle of her driveway, surrounded by her 7-odd sports cars. She walked through the doors, which like most things in her house opened automatically.

"Honey, I'm home!" She called jokingly, taking off her jacket and hanging it over the chair to her right.

"Miss Lopez." JARVIS echoed through the house. "Welcome back, how was Tennesse?"

"Invigorating as always... Harley sends his love." Santana replied, taking her beer from the cleaning robot and sitting down on the couch, cracking it open and taking a large swig.

"Excellent ma'am. Miss Fabray called, she wants to know whether you're planning on making an appearance at the office today? She says, and I quote, 'Lopez industries, isn't Lopez without you, so you should get your sorry ass into work as soon as possible'"

Santana scoffed and took another sip of her beer. "You can tell Quinn that she's managing it fine without me... I may go in tomorrow."

"Also... You may want to check the time."

Santana frowned, glanced at her watch and jumped up, quickly gulping down the last of her beer and throwing it at the cleaning robot, before running down into her basement.

She came to a stop when she reached the bottom, the look of panic on her face dissolving into a smile when she saw the sight before her.

A woman was sitting on her work bench, a tight pencil skirt, resting high on her crossed legs, a white blouse with the first two buttons popped, showing just enough cleavage and long blonde hair flowing down her shoulders and _that _smirk plastered on her face as she twirled a pen in between her fingers. Surrounded by all her suits, the woman thought this was a fantastic view. "Well, well, well. Miss Lopez. It took you long enough, I was beginning to think you forgot about me." The blonde winked, causing Santana to chuckle and walk slowly towards her.

"Why, Miss Pierce. How could I ever forget you?" She walked over and stood before her girlfriend, eyes running all over the other womans perfect body.

"Hmm. So JARVIS totally didn't just remind you that I'm down here?" The woman said, running her hand over the blue light from the electromagnet in the middle of Santanas chest.

"Nope, of course not." Santana lied, knowing full well that Brittany knew that. "Do you have plans for this evening by any chance?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"I don't like it when you have plans." Santana frowned, resting her hands on the blondes knees and gently opening them, stepping in between them and looking up at her girlfriend.

"I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday." Brittany retorted, wrapping her arms around Santanas neck and pulling her closer.

"It's your birthday?" Santana asked, leaning forward and kissing the blondes neck and collarbones.

"Yes."

"I knew that. Already?" She frowned, pausing her ministrations to question the woman.

"Yeah, isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year." Brittany chuckled, growing breathless at the feel of Santanas luscious lips on her.

"Well, get yourself something nice for me."

"I already did."

"Yeah? And?"

"Oh, it's very nice..." Brittany replied, lifting up her arm and flashing the shiny new bracelet. "Anyway my plans..."

"Ah yes, the plans." Santana sucked the skin of her pulse point, leaving a dark mark on the womans pale flesh.

"I was planning on staying in with my gorgeous girlfriend, watching a movie, having some sweet lady kisses... y'know the usual Friday night" She breathed, tilting her head back further and gasping as the latina nipped her skin, the womans hands running up and down her thighs, leaving her breathless.

"Sounds good to me." Santana said, grabbing the back of Brittanys head and crashing their lips together, their gasps and moans filling the room, hands running all over bodies, pressing themselves as close together as humanly possible.

"Sorry to interrupt Miss Lopez. But it seems that you are needed. SHEILD are requesting your assistance." JARVIS boomed, stopping the woman from actually getting it on, on Santanas work bench, causing her to groan in frustration and reluctantly push herself away from her girlfriend.

"Again. Jeez. Can't they do anything without me?" She chuckled, watching her suit rise from the floor and stepping into it, the armour immediately locking around her and connecting her. She looked around for her helmet as it, for some reason, wasn't attached to the suit, seeing it next to Brittany on the table, she walked over and picked it up juggling it in her hands before looking up at her girlfriend with a smirk.

"Give me a smooch for good luck? I might not make it back."

Brittany leant forward slowly, her lips barely touching the latinas before she pulled away and snatched the womans helmet, pressing a quick kiss to the armours lips, whispering "Go get 'em boss." before throwing it out the window she knew Santana would jump out of in 3, 2, 1-

"YOU COMPLETE ME!" Santana cried out as she leaped out the window, grabbing the helmet in mid fall. Brittany simply laughed as she watched her put it on and fly off into the sky.


	4. Dance With Somebody

_**WHOOMP.**_

Santiago stumbled backwards with the force almost falling over. He didn't even have to look to know who was currently wrapped around his body in a tight, bone crushing hug. He chuckled. "Hey Brett. I missed you too dude." He hugged the taller boy back, breathing in his scent and smiling happily.

"Gayyy!" Quentin called as he walked past the boys in the hallway. Upon hearing this the two boys quickly separated and Santiago shot him a glare.

"Shut it Fabray, you're just jealous cause I got Quarterback and you didn't." He retorted and watched as Quentin scowled, walking off in annoyance.

"Be nice San" Brett said with a laugh, his blue eyes growing impossibly brighter as he grinned his adorable dopey grin.

"I try but Quentins an ass." The latino chuckled.

"That he is, but then so are you." Brett chuckled stuffing some books from his locker into his bag, blowing a puff of air to get rid of the annoying piece of hair that flopped over his eyes.

"Am not!" Santiago defended himself with a grin.

"Okay, but you do have a nice ass."

Santiago froze and looked around nervously, worried that someone heard, breathing a sigh of relief when he realised they were alone. "Brett. You can't say things like that out here. It's not good."

"Why? You were fine last night when I said it, in fact you gave me a blo-"

"SHHH. Dude! No. What if someone hears?"

"They won't, we're alone, keep your briefs on!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"It's fine San. I gotta get to class, I got Cheerios practice after school, can you give me ride home?"

"Sure B. I'll meet you afterwards?"

"Awesome." He went to walk off when he felt a strong hand grip his arm.

"We're still going to the dance together right?" Santiago whispered, after checking no one was around.

Brett smiled,nodded and jogged off to class, the butterflies in his stomach going crazy.

…

Santiago had just got changed after practice and he stood in front of his locker in the changing room, he was trying to style his hair when he was interrupted.

"What's up faggot?" Quentin asked, walking past Santiago and shoving him hard into his locker. The boy fell over, crashing to the ground, knocking all of his stuff from the locker.

"What the hell Fabray?!" He shouted, jumping to his feet and squaring up to the blonde. "You got a problem?"

"Yes actually I do. But your pussy ass can't do anything about it so shut the fuck up and sit down."

"How about you back off before I break your nose. Again."

"Pfft. I got a better idea, how about you go and suck Brett off and get out of my face." He laughed, Santiago went to go for him when he felt a strong grip around his waist pull him away, it was Michael Jones.

"He's not worth it. Let it go." He whispered feeling Santiago relax, the black boy let him go.

"Yeah, let it go faggot." Quentin chuckled, walking away, causing Michael to have to hold his friend back again.

"Seriously San. Take a deep breath, Brett will be pissed if you get in a fight again."

At the mention of the other boys name, Santiago calmed down relaxing and stepping away from his friend. He whispered a thanks as he cleared up his stuff, a hundred thoughts running through his head.

…

Santiago waited until all the guys had left the changing room before turning to his friend.

"I can't go to the dance with you Brett."

"What? Why? Are you not going?"

"No. I am, but I just… I can't go with you. As your date, we can still hang together but-"

"What do you mean San? You promised."

"I know, but I'm taking Norah now. And you'll go with Samantha."

"What are you saying? Why are you taking her? Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why the _hell_ are you doing this?"

"Because I love you too much to see you get hurt Brett!"

"So instead of standing beside me while others ridicule and treat me like shit, you're the one that's going to cause me pain? To make me feel worthless and ASHAMED for loving you. Is that what this is?"

"No. It's not that. I… I"

"Then what is it? Why are you still with Norah when you have told me, countless times that you love _me,_me and only. Why would you lie about something like that? You're just like everyone else, poor old dumb Brett doesn't understand, so we'll lie to him, belittle him, he won't know the goddamn difference, he's too sweet and innocent!"

"No, it's not that-"

"THEN JUST TELL ME. I just want to know why the fuck you think it's okay to treat me like this?"

Santiago sighed, running his hand through his short black hair, he held back the tears that threatened to spill over and looked away from the other boy.

"I'm not strong enough Brett. I want to be strong for us, but I can't do it. The talks, the looks?Can you imagine how people will act when we walk into the dance together? People already think we're gay. You see the way Kate gets treated. We'll get it twice as bad because we're the most popular guys in school, we'll get it not only from our friends, but our family. My Abuelo… he… he would hate me. I care about you Brett. A lot, but we're different, and no matter how much I love you, I'll never be good enough." He said, sniffing and turning away, walking from the changing rooms and leaving Brett alone.

"You'll always be good enough San." He whispered into the empty room. He grabbed his gym bag and began his long walk home.

…

"Fix your tie Brett. It's wonky." Samantha said, leaning forward and adjusting it, before posing next to the boy, throwing a smile to the camera in her dads hand.

"Beautiful" The older man chuckled stepping forward and shaking Bretts hand. "You take care of my daughter now, the southern man chuckled.

"Yes, sir." He replied, a small smile on the edges of his mouth. He was trying to be happy, he was going to the dance with a great girl, he was going to be able to dance. But he couldn't be truly happy knowing that he couldn't be there tonight with the one person he desperately wanted to be. Santiago.

Across town, a different scene was unfolding. Norah currently had her tongue down Santiagos throat in the back-seat of his car, her hand trailing down his abs to the zipper on his suit trousers, the moment he realised he leaped back, banging his head on the roof and pushing the girl away, clearing his throat and trying to ignore the feeling of guilt and nausea settling low in his stomach.

"What's the matter babe?" Norah asked, shuffling closer to him and going to try and kiss him again.

"Nothing. I just think we should stop." He said, climbing into the front to escape the girls advances. "It's almost time to get to the dance."

"Whatever." She mumbled, fixing her hair and checking her nails as the boy started his truck and made his way to the dance.

…

The first thing Brett though when he walked in was that it looked awesome, the second was that there more people than he had expected. The third thought that ran through his mind was, where is Santiago?

"Come on Brett. Let's get some punch and dance!" Samantha shouted over the music, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the table.

When Santiago walked in however the first thing he thought was, this is lame, really lame, where the hell is Brett? He glanced around the room for the boy and his heart stopped when he saw him laughing with Samantha by the punch bowl, a sting of jealousy in his gut.

"I'm gonna spike the punch. Wanna help?" Norah asked, opening her jacket and shaking the flask at him.

"I'm okay thanks, I think I'm just going to chill."

"Suit yourself." The girl said scurrying off.

They'd been there an hour. Santiago was bored shitless. Brett was bored of Samantha and neither boy had the balls to go and speak to the other, they just pretended they weren't looking at each other when ever they had the chance. Santiago was just about to quit and go home when Ms Shue came running up to him. "Santiago, as a member of the Glee Club, you need to go up there and sing. It's your time slot, Ryan needs a break and you promised."

He was going to argue when suddenly he had a thought. He agreed, much to the Glee teachers surprise, and he hopped up onto the stage, fixing his bowtie and grabbing a guitar.

"What's up you guys?" He said into the mic and the room cheered. He sat on a stool and moce the mic stand to his level. "It's my turn to sing for you guys, so this is my favourite persons favourite song. They know who they are." Santiago said, adjusting the tuning on his guitar. "It's a slow song so grab someone you care about and just dance." He smiled.

He played the first few chords and straight away Brett knew it. He knew it was for him, and as he listened his heart warmed, knowing the boy he loved was singing for him. Even if he couldn't tell everyone, he was telling Brett.

"_Clock strikes upon the hour  
And the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to chase my blues away  
Ive done alright up till now  
Its the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls the loneliness calls"_

Samantha tried to pull the boy to the dance floor but he politely declined, choosing to stay at the sides and watch instead. "Suit yourself she grumbled and wandered off to get some more punch. He watched as Santiagos eyes scanned the room, searching desperately for something… or someone. Watching how a relieved smile flashed on his face as his eyes met Bretts and in that moment there was no one else in the room.

"_Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me"_

He sang the entire song at his lover, trying to convey his feelings and his apology through it. Afterwards he got mild mannered applause from the guys and a load of girls squealed as he walked through the crowd, he smiled and thanked them only caring about where he was going. He came to a stop in front of Brett, the crowd already distracted by Ryan Berry and Fanny Hudsons upbeat duet onstage.

He said nothing, merely nodded his head towards the door in a silent question, Brett nodded also and the two boys snuck out of the dance into the parking lot. They walked towards Sans car in silence, both too nervous and unsure to say anything. Brett was the one who broke the silence.

"That song was really beautiful."

"I'm sorry Brett."

"I understand San. And I'm here for you, we can do this but we'll do it together." The two boys held each others hands and stared into the others eyes.

"I love you." Santiago said.

"I love you too." Brett replied as they kissed under the moonlight, knowing that although it was going to be hard, it would be fine in the end, because they had each other.


	5. I'll Kiss It Better!

She ran as fast as her little legs would carry her, a grin on her face as she went, bouncing on her toes and skipping every now and then, she was so excited. She ran down the front path, along the pavement, giggling at the sound of her trainers flopping down, their lights flashing every step, she ran round the corner and jumped the gate, she stopped and looked at the huge hill. It's like a mountain! She grinned and climbed it, imagining she was an explorer. When she reached the top she saw her destination, the swings and started grinning again, breaking into a run immediately when she saw who was sat on them.

"Britt! Hey! Britt!" The girl called still pegging it down the hill, waving her arms frantically at her friend, the other girl looked up and saw her, smiling happily. The blonde waved and Santana was so excited that she didn't see what was right in front of her. The edge of her shoe got caught on a rock and Brittany watched as the little girl tripped and fell over, crashing to the ground with a loud thud. There was a moment of stillness as they registered what had just happened, before Brittany took off towards the little latina who was currently lying face down in the dirt.

"Santana!" Brittany shouted as she stopped next to the girl, getting down on her knees and helping her up. "Are you okay?" She asked the 5 year old plonking down on her butt beside her. The other girl sniffled and nodded, fighting back her tears and sulking, making Brittany giggle. "You're so silly San."

"No I'm not." She insisted, crossing her arms, frowning and pouting, glaring at the tiny rock that made her trip. "That rock was just mean is all." Brittany again giggled at the brunettes silly-ness but stopped suddenly when she saw blood trailing down Santanas leg.

"San, you're bleeding!" She gasped, pointing in shock, Santana looked down and screwed up her face, almost starting to cry at the pain. Brittany saw this and quickly pulled the sleeve on her jumper down and carefully wiped away the red liquid. "It's okay, I'll make it better San" She grinned, trying to calm the shorter girl who was still sad.

"My mami isn't here to kiss it better though Britt. It still hurts." She pouted. Brittany frowned, she couldn't run and get Santanas mum could she? No. It would take too long and then Santana wouldn't be allowed to play 'cos she'd hurt herself. Suddenly she was struck with a idea!

"I'll kiss it better!" She exclaimed, grinning like she was the smartest girl in the world. Santana blushed, but before she could insist it was alright, Brittany leant down and kissed the small cut, still smiling when she sat back up. "There, all better?"

Santana couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face, so she just nodded, feeling all silly. "Good." Brittany stated and with that she got up and ran back towards the swings, motioning for Santana to follow. It was at that point that Santana knew that Brittany was very special and that together, they would be great. She just didn't realise how important Brittany would eventually be to her.


	6. Soulmates So To Speak?

"So you two are in love?"

_"I'm Brittany. Brittany Pierce."_

_"You're my best friend." _

_"Toucha toucha toucha touch me!" _

_"I took my love and I took it down." _

_"I love you Santana, more than I've ever loved anybody else in this world." _

_"It's better with feelings." _

_"I'm a bitch because I'm angry. I'm angry because I have all of these feelings, feelings for you" _

_"I want to be with you," _

_"I've been afraid of changing. Cause I've built my life, around you." _

_"Still, I have to accept that I love you." _

_"I'd totally be with you." _

_"Please say you love me back. Please." _

_"I'm so yours." _

"Soulmates, so to speak?"

_"Proudly so." _

"Yes. I'd say that was accurate."


End file.
